Amy rose unbirth edit
by Shadow2187
Summary: The eddeted virsion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Amy or any sonic characters this is just a fun kink I wanna do injoy

Amy rose called over cream to have some fun. She was really exited to have fun with that little bunny girl. After about 2 hrs the doorbell finally rang Amy got up and wnt to the dore to see cream wearing her orang dress and yellow shoes as usual oh hey cream Amy said happy to see her young rabbit freind. Hey mrs Amy, creamsaid to get freind as well and they hugged and both girls went inside and Amy shut the door behind them. End of chapter one


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2

Come sit down pleas cream dear Amy said welcomlyas she patted a seat for her young rabbit friend cream-walked over happily and sat down on the rose read sopha and got comfortable so what do you wanna do mrs Amy? Cream said smiling at her friend. Well Amy said smirking as she slowly proseeded to strip removing her red dress revolting her cute black bra and pantis how about we have some naughty fun Amy said with a mistiveous grin on her face causing cream to blush nurvously. N naughty fun? She asked nurvously. Amy only nods and continues to strip reviling her nice plump breast and cute pink nipples next she removed her pantis reviling her tight waiting pussy smirking lustfuly as she says now it's your turn start getting naked for me please cream. End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

O ok **cream repplied nurvously proceeding to remove her small orange dress blushing as she reviled her white bra and pantis** wow you look so sexy **Amy seid empressed at the young rabbits figure now come here let mommy Amy help**

 **You out of that under we're Amy said smiling** cream **walked over to Amy and let Amy strip her nude starting with her bra Amy pulled off the young rabbits bra reviling her cute around breast and cute red nipples next she removed creams pantis reviling her nice tight cunny** wow cream your looking hotter and hotter every time I look at you Amy **said with a smirk.**

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter4

Cream **blushes as she headed this but befor she could say anything she was sodonly kissed on the lips by one Amy rose Wich caused her to blush evin darker red then normal.** After this cream responded by **kissing Amy back this time much deeper then Amy ever did. As cream was kissing Amy Amy started to gently play with her friends tiny nipples causeing the young rabbit to mane in pleasure. And befor cream realizes it Amy sodonly starts grabbing ahold of creams head smirking with lust. End of chapter 4**


	5. Chater 5

Any smirked as she pushed the young rabbit girls head down further and further down until the young rabbits head was touching her friends tiny clit now for you to get in my pussy **Amy said with a snear.** This caused cream to squrm unwillingly to struggle to not eat stuffed in such a tiny space. Uh uh bad girl **amy said smirking as she continued to push the struggling rabbit inside her pussy mmmm ohh yes that feels good keep struggling it will do you no good amy said as she keeps pushing in the poor rabbits body as age cries but to no avail. P pleas I don't wanna go in there it's dark and scary. Cream pleads with a cry. Do t worry youl be fine Amy reassures her freind as she keeps pushing her inside her clit you won't die youl just become my unborn baby and youl be reborn in 9 months after I put you in i promise. End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter6

Cream thot about it for a minute and seeing as her mother got eatin by vector (that's a story for another time ) and Amy basically had been there for her ever since that insodint it only made since that cream pay Amy back by becoming Amy's daughter. Ok I'll do it **cream agreed seeing as if age had nothing else turn to as sonic was to busy fighting egghead and tails was taken by cosmo.** Good girl **Amy said smiling as she finally was able to push creams full body finally inside her clit and sucking her all the way into her womb causing her belly to bulge aaa if pregnant and as a result of the stimulation her clit recived she came a little bit blushing and moaning in pleasure as some of her juices squrted out of her clit befor her clit finally closed. Sealing the young rabbit inside and preparing her to be reborn. End of part one pleas leve a review and comint if you want a story sorroumding what happens next hope you injoy part one and see ya later again if you want a part 2 pleas comment to let me know thanks for reading and for now good bye**


End file.
